The Diary of Max Netherban
Max Netherban Status: Awaiting reuse Day one: I finally got this job! I have been waiting months, and I got it! I am so excited to invite my friends here for a visitor tour. It'll be cool! Day three: This blue man with a briefcase has been looking at me. I wonder, why does he do that? The other new dude is also being stared at by that man. He's weird, and I get the chills when he sees me. I guess the other new dude is named Gordon Freeman. Not so Freeman, haha. Day four: I heard a test is gonna happen today. I wonder what it will be! I have also been promoted to a security guard, HURRAY! No more boring tests. I heard that Gordon Freeman guy is gonna help in the test... Day five, 5 hours after resonance cascade: Shit's happened. I can't find anyone. I only have a trusty Glock-18 for equipment. I've seen crab-like creatures jumping on the scientist's heads... It looks terrifying. I have to shoot the crabs off of them, but it doesn't save them. They'll die no matter what... Day six: I've found a shotgun. Looks like an SPAS-12. Better use it. Hell, this is fun killing those creatures. Except that some of the scientist get those crabs in their faces... And somehow they have their stomach all FUCKED UP. I don't want to hurt them but, I'll have to. This was NEVER, EVER in the job application. I saw some guy going to the freezer area. He didn't come back. That blue man... I'll call him G-Man. He looks weird. The creatures won't even attack him... I'm going to rest for a while. Day seven: The military's here, but they are up to no good. They're going crazy, they shoot everyone on sight! Except friendly fire is punishable... I managed to get a satchel charge and hide it in their ammo spot. I clicked the button, and boom! They lost a lot of ammo, ahahha! I now will assault one and take his MP5. The day's been rough enough. Day eight: Last night, I went on a killing spree. I shot all the retards to death. Those fuckers can't even look forward! I managed to get tripmines, and man those were good. I've seen a bull-looking like creature, it shoots acid but I managed to outrun it. Hell, I might just take my SPAS-12 and fill it with holes! Day nine: Hell. It's the dormitory area. One of the creatures is stuck in a television. It's trying to get out, but no success. I heard a gunshot from a dorm. I don't even want to enter that dorm. I've looked for food, and I got some, but a few pieces of bread aren't going to help me. One of the scientists had a grenade, and ran at a creature. They both exploded. Day ten: I've succeeded in entering an area with this weird gun... Have to say, it's heavy but powerful. Shreds them to pieces. I'm going to the Lambda Core now. Day eleven: I am walking down the hallway. No one is there! Literally no one! I believe that I'm getting out of here! I will go to my friend's house and explain all that happened. I will- that's just another military blockage. I fucking hate the military. I saw fellow scientists! Slick and Luther! We discussed this madness for about ten minutes, till another person showed up: Barney the security guard! We went outside the facility just to find a V11-Osprey helicopter shooting at us. Luther decided to... have a hole in his body. We escaped to the Residue Processing area. Barney went somewhere, and Slick stayed with me. We went to the other dormitories area. Slick opened all the doors, but one of the eye scanners blew up on him. May he rest in piece. Day sixteen: It's been five days since I last wrote in here. I stumbled on a minefield, and I made an plan. It took five days to make a single plan. I've found a radio to dial for help with, but they said just to fuck off. I'm going to make them regret saying that. Day seventeen: Found some grunts, fucked up some grunts. Found more scientists. We tried to go to the Lambda Core, but we found a shortcut full of warfare. Looks like we need chemical warfare! I gave one of the scientists a MP5. Man, he fucked them up. We went to another cafeteria to gather supplies. The cafeteria was a spot claimed by the military, they had already taken the stuff from there. We found the pool area only to find those crabs. We drowned them when we kicked them into the pool. One of us drowned though. Day eighteen: One of the scientists that were following me started a riot. I had to feed him to the creatures. Well, I just betrayed one. What do I do next? Blow the whole place up? We moved on to the Lambda Core. More creatures and warfare. Day twenty-one: All dead. Still trying to go to Lambda Core. No success. I saw a teleporter. I'm going to visit it. Day twenty-two: It's... it's not even cold here. I can breathe. But the creatures live here. They didn't hurt me for a reason. I found a rocket launcher. Better do some work with it. Day twenty-three: LAMBDA CORE! I was so tired. I took a nap yesterday. Was so long but, I've got a crowbar. I should go explore a vent! There was an untouched coffee. I drank it. More caffeine! Day twenty-four: The computer room exploded. I could have emailed my friends for help but, it blew up. I heard there's a nuke going off in seven days. I gotta find Freeman. I heard he's not even dead yet. Day twenty-nine: After five days of searching, Freeman and I teamed up. We went to the Lambda Core, and we were in that planet again. We were in a weird area, gunnin' n shootin'. We gathered up all ammunition we had. We shared the half of the ammunition. Day thirty: We got into another area! But there was this big creature with a testicle. We had to waste 50% of our ammo. The battle was epic! We're currently in a cave. The creature rushed at us, and we blew it up with a rocket launcher! Haha! We're moving to this big cave. Hope something will work out there. Day thirty-one: That cave was so difficult to advance from! The creatures tried to kill us. We wasted at least three hours getting out of there. Lasers! Hornet guns! Dead scientists! Healing machines. We went to a teleporter there. It was the start of a mindfuck. Day thirty-two: This big-ass alien shot teleport balls at us! We battled it. It had healing crystals, and we had weapons. We killed it, but the battle was really difficult to finish. We lost all of our ammo during that battle. First was pistol ammo, MP5 ammo next, rockets next, and then the lasers finished it off. We were teleported to G-Man. "Mister Freeman and, Mister Netherban." "You've caused enough chaos in Black Mesa. The chaos was needed." "We are impressed by your actions." "I'll have to put you into stasis, and take your weapons." "Or if you won't accept... prepare for a battle you will never ever win." We entered the teleporter. Category:Creepypasta Category:Half Life Category:Video Games Category:Creepypastas Category:Video Game Category:Original Story